


Volleyball and Boys

by Lavender_Luver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Luver/pseuds/Lavender_Luver
Summary: Volleyball and Miraculous Ladybug mixed together. This story is also on my Wattpad account.





	1. Chapter 1

It was approximately 4 am on a Saturday and there was a knock at her door. Who in their right fucking mind would be at her door at 4 am. She got up from her bed and trudged past 2 doors decorated in various colors and down the stairs. 

As she approaches the front door the knocking gets louder and it starts to irritate her. 

She grabs the handle and slams open the door looking straight ahead and instantly regretting it. "Ah Jesus!" The sun was instantly blinding and she covered her eyes quickly.

"Why is there sun at 4 o'clock in the morning?" I questioned and the person at the door responded 

"Marinette its 1 o'clock in the afternoon." Holy shit its 1 oclock and the person who told me that is Adrien Agreste.

Standing there in all his glory is Adrien Agreste in his dark jeans, black t-shirt with three horizontal lines of green purple and yellow, and a white short sleeved button down shirt.

There was also Nino in his dark blue t-shirt, his dark denim jeans, red baseball cap, square glasses, and his usual headphones. There was also Kim, Nathaniel, Ali, and Ivan. 

I felt my mom come and gently push me towards my bedroom so i could get dressed.

"What are you boys doing here at.." Sabine checked the clock "1 o'clock in the afternoon?" The boys all looked all looked at each other. "We were wondering if the girls wanted to hang out." "Why don't you guys come in so we  
wake up the girls Hmm?"

They all nodded their heads and stepped inside the cozy home.

"Marinette. Alya, Alix, Juleka, Mylene, Rose Wake up!" 6 stomps were head upstairs along with six loud curses of pain and falling.   
"They'll be down shortly." Sabine smiled cheerfully


	2. Chapter 2

"Marinette where is my cropped hoodie?" Alya yelled looking inside their shared closet

"I don't know Alya did you check the back of the closet?" Alya looked where Marinette had mentioned and nodded "Yup it's right here thanks Mari." She nodded back at her and grabbed her grey cropped hoodie.

Things had changed between the old them and the new them. When they were 11 they had been at school when a College volleyball team showed up to teach their gym class for the day. It was a life changing experience for the 6 of them and the Coach told them they should consider signing up for becoming a real team.

So after five years of constant working out, late night studying, and deflecting Chloe they had begin to notice changes about themselves. Juleka began to open up more, Rose wasn't as naive as she used to be, Mylene began to get braver and stood up for herself more, Alya became more perceptive, Alix found her chill,   
and Marinette became more confident.

The boys definitely noticed these changes about them. Their Coach Plagg told them that the girls were a special bunch that were to never be pushed aside, or taken for granted. However the boys figured he felt that way because he had a crush on the girls Coach. Coach Tikki was a short black haired lean yet curvy woman. She usually wore a black open neck cross top, red high waisted polka dot puffy shorts, thigh high red boots and red ribbons in her bunned hair.

Coach Plagg usually wore a black short sleeve hoodie top with green stitching at the collar and sleeves, black finger less gloves, a black belt, black pants tucked into black boots with green accents.


	3. Chapter 3

"Another day Im back at school I think about him..." Marinette groaned when she heard her alarm go off. It was 6:50 am and she knew as much as she wanted to... she couldn't go back to sleep. Because today was gonna be a long day for them. The girls, boys, and coaches were to be at the airport by 7:40 the latest so they could catch a flight to Cannes (another city in Paris) and play in their Play off games.

Mari chuckled hearing Alix's groan in the next room over and looked over to see Alya pushing back the covers of her Lady Wifi duvet that she got as a gift from Rose. "Morning Mari!" She said excitedly

"Morning Al's!" she replied knowing that she needed to get up

Mari pushed herself into a sitting position and pushed back the blankets of her Ladybug blanket. Putting her bare chilled feet on to the hard wood floor she could here their mother downstairs cooking breakfast and a snack for the plane ride. 

"I'll get our packs ready if you want to take a shower first." Marinette offered 

Alya smiled and spoke bending over looking for her new soap that Rose bought her.

"Thanks MarMar. Hey do you know where my new..?" Alya watched as Marinette pointed to a desk in the far corner covered in various nail polishes and one lavender soap. 

Alya said nothing and ran over grabbing her soap and then nodding her head in thanks. Marinette chuckled at her forgetful friend and grabbed two backpacks from the back of their shared closet.

One bright orange backpack and one bright pink backpack, Mari grabbed their chargers,keys,passports,sweats,elastics and ribbons, and then she grabbed Alya's portable charger and her camera and then her sketchbook and a pack of colored pencils.

She also grabbed their headphones and she then zipped up their bags.

Alya soon came out the bathroom steam following her, and then Marinette went in.

Across the hall Alya could hear Alix and Mylenne getting dressed and Rose in the shower. You may wonder how she can tell. Alix gets pissed when she has to wake up early and she usually starts cussing which usually leads to Mylenne waking up and getting dressed. Rose normally gets up early and Juleka has an inner body clock, but also really good ears so yeah. 

Alya's pov

Plus I know Rose is in the shower because she is singing a song from a children's show she watches. 

I grabbed Mari's clothes and laid them out on her bed for her and grabbed her own and started dressing.

"Today's outfit will be a pair of ripped dark blue jeans and a- " a knock came at my door and I walked towards it. I wonder who that could be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Just around the river bed!" Rose sung cheerfully, she loved waking up early and getting her day started right. Juleka sighed at her friend and went to their closet to grab their stuff. Because of Rose they always packed the day before so they would be ready the next. She grabbed one pink and one purple bag and sat them on the floor by her bed. Juleka took her shower the night before so she wouldn't have to the next day and she just decided to get dressed.

(I dont know if you can see the picture but ill describe the clothes down here) 

Juleka wore light jeans that had small rips at the knee, a galaxy short sleeved t shirt, a pair of black strappy sandals, her hair was in long waves and she had a pair of purple beats and a small black jacket. She grabbed her volleyball backpack that said TEAM MIRACULOUS on it 

There was a knock at her door and she turned her head at the sound and wondered who it might be. "Who the hell?" She said to herself as she swung open the door and looked a little surprised to see Nathaniel standing there. "H-hey Juleka!" He stuttered nervously as he stared at her purple clad form. "Hello Nath." She spoke back calmly but on the inside she was blushing like crazy. "How ar-" he started but was then cut off by Marinette's mother "GIRLS WE NEED TO GO NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE!" 

Juleka and Nath and the rest of the boys who somehow came out of nowhere turned at the sound of doors slamming and sounds of FUCK that echoed of the walls. Alix was the first one out, bending over to tie her white vans after doing that she ran her hand over black distressed jeans with a bunch of holes in them , her white open tank top and her headphones were hanging half way off her frame. She pulled her pink and sea foam green backpack on her shoulders and pulled her hair into a bun while throwing Kim her TEAM MIRACULOUS volleyball bag. 

"Carry that for me!" she yelled while jumping on the banister and sliding downstairs. Kim could only nod and stare after her slender form. Nino slapped him on the back and Kim snapped out of it. "Thanks dude." Kim spoke tilting his head down to avoid blushing. Nino nodded his head and smirked along with the rest of the guys knowing they had to get the two of them together. Mylene came out next but she gently shut the door and pulled her light blue backpack on one of her shoulders and as she went to pick up the volleyball bag but Ivan picked it up for her.

"T-thank you Ivan." She said turning a dark red hue. He nodded and gently guided her down the stairs by grabbing her hand. Mylene tried to hide her face by turning her head but it was no use. She word a black short sleeved t shirt that said 100% human and a pair of white jeans. She also had on blue ocean print vans and a pair of light blue beats headphones. 

Rose came out with her hair slightly damp and a permanent smile on her face. She was sporting a pair of black skinny jeans, tan uggs, and a mock pink turtle neck crop top and a pair of bright pink headphones. On one shoulder she had a pink backpack and on the other her volleyball bag as to which Ali held his hand out an she graciously gave it to him. 

As Rose walked downstairs the boys could hear Alya speaking about something and because they couldn't hear Nino knocked and Alya opened the door to see Nino standing there with that adorable dorky look on his face.

"All"s you look gorgeous like GOD DAMMMM" Nino shouted upon staring at Alya's flat but definitely toned stomach that was covered by a black cropped Adidas hoodie, ripped jeans, orange headphones, one orange backpack, and her hair in one bun with the rest cascading down her back. She smirked and twirled while simultaneously throwing her bag at Nino and gliding down the stairs. Marinette ran out next with one bag on each shoulder, a pair off black ugg boots, light blue jeans with rips, a long sleeved red hoodie, her medium length blue hair in space buns and her red headphones blaring Drake or something of the sort. She paid no mind to them and with her head down looking at her phone she tripped and fell on top of Adrien who caught her. 

"Uhh- Ohh- Umm" Marnette stuttered and blushed a lovely red at the boy who had his strong lean arms wrapped around her thin waist. "Are you okay Mari?" he asked while leaning his forehead onto her's.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't often that Mama Cheng had to worry about her kids. They all had responsibilities and a certain way they knew they should act. She honestly couldn't have been prouder of them. They all came up from what they used to be and showed others the skills they learned. "GIRLS HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Mama Cheng yelled   
She heard thumps of feet and she laughed merrily.

DING she turned her head to the oven and pulled out the fresh smelling croissants. "Mmm these smell delicious!" She heard her messy pink haired child yell as she ran into the kitchen

"Good morning sweetie!" Sabine said kissing her on the head and passing her some plates to take to the table. "Morning Mom!" Alix said grabbing the plates and utensils and set the table.

"Where are your sisters Alix?" the mother of six asked and she nodded as she seen Alix point to the stairs and went on about her business.

"GIRLS I MEAN IT GET DOWN HER-" Sabine started but turned as she seen all the girls sitting at the table eating and talking quietly. After a couple of minutes the girls all cleared their plates and heard the car beep outside. The boys all stood at the door side by side and watched a Sabine had to let her kids go for a couple of weeks until she made it there to watch them herself.

"Well miss you mama." The girls cried hugging their mom tight, her and Tom where the best thing that happened to them. "Aww don't cry my little miraculous girls, and here I have gifts for you,but don't open them till your at the airport." They nodded and all took the box with their names on them. They walked out the house on by one with their heads held high vowing that they would win for her and their dad.

Sabine looked at the boys and gave them all a look that spoke a loud and clear message that didn't have to be said aloud.

The boys nodded and shut the door behind them and joined the girls in the car settling themselves in and getting ready for a long ride.


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride was officially awkward. No one said anything and they all stared at each other for no more than three to five seconds. Their coaches were in the front seat which was separated by a partition and the 16 year olds could hear the chatting in the front.

The boys all glanced at each other and started to quietly talk to one another about random things, or at least that's what the girls thought. What the boys were really talking about was them. They had noticed how sad they were and tried to make them feel better.

"When I was little I use to put on my fathers robes and walk around the mansion like I was him." Prince Ali started, after noticing there was the beginning of a smile on Rose's face he continued "I would get a sharpie and draw a mustache and trust me being left handed was a terrible thing with a marker, because I kept smudging the marker and my mustache looked hilarious."

He finished with a blush and the rest of the girls broke out in tiny smiles. Feeling accomplished he leaned back in his seat and grinned. After his little moment Ali (Guys don't get confused because i will start calling Prince Ali , Ali) nudged Adrien who in return spoke up next "Well I don't know about you, but I'm feline pretty good right about now." Mari groaned quietly when she felt herself blush there was no need for this to happen to her in the car. Not after what happened at the house.

After hearing that one pun one by one the girls began to laugh. And all the boys could do was stare in amazement.

Juleka had a quiet laugh that Nath found cute, Rose's laugh was light and airy very her, Mylene had a loud laugh surprising all of them because of her usual shy nature, Alix's laugh included her leaning over an having quiet gasps of air trying to get into her lungs as she felt herself with hurting sides, Alya was a loud boisterous laugh er and she cackled loudly when she did it,and finally Marinette giggled loudly.

They wiped tear from there eyes and they felt the car move through the city to the airport. It was gonna be a good day for all of them that the girls and guys both knew for sure. 

__________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette sighed happily. She was with her best friends and coaches what could be better.

She looked out at her surroundings as they drove through Paris to get to the airport.

Marinette's Pov  
I pulled out my notebook and immediately started to write down some things to remember while in practice. I wrote down watch local teams, find out weak points, target their defenses and team practice. I closed my notebook after writing down more team drills and ideas and closed my notebook. Looking up I noticed how quiet it had gotten and how everyone was looking at me. "Uh what is everyone looking at me for?" They all whispered to each other and laughed at my flushed face which made me mad. 

Adrien's Pov

Mari looks so cute like that blushing... I wanna see her look like that all the time. She is such a lovely shade of red. A pretty red gracing her cheeks as her embarrassments sets in. Just like in that hallway when she fell on top of me. Her slim waist was mine to hold and all I could stare at was her beautiful blue bell eyes. God she was beau- "Adrien!" I snapped my head up to see everyone looking at me and Marinette extending her hand out to me.

"Are you all right Adrien?" I heard her sweet voice ask me. I pushed down my blush and grasped her hand and letting her help me up. "Thanks Mari." I said in what I though was a cool voice. She blushed and went to let go of my hand but I didn't let go so she gave me a look of surprise. "I rather hold your hand if you don't mind princess." She nodded her head confidence swimming in her eyes instead of uncertainty.

This was gonna be interesting.

Mari's Pov

OMFG! SXBAUGDUAAHOQOWHIHWONFWOBFIAQUSM! Adrien is holding my hand omg Jesus I am freaking out. This was gonna be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars!" Rose sung happily as she and her friends walked through the airport. She looked at Alya who smiled and sung next "I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now!" The rest of the girls joined in and sung with Rose and Alya. While the boys only smiled and walked behind them pulling their luggage along. 

Alya's POV 

I loved these girls I truly did . I walked along through the airport and pulled my orange and black suitcase behind me. I looked up as we reached the desk to check in our suitcases and show them our passports. One by one I watched as Marinette's red and black polka-dot suitcase, Alix's pink and green suitcase, my orange and black suitcase, Juleka's purple and black skull suitcase, Mylene's bright blue suitcase, Rose's pink suitcase, Adrien's black and green cat themed suitcase, Nino's blue and red music note suitcase, Kim's red and black suitcase, Nathaniel's purple and orange suitcase, Ivan's all black with white skulls, and Ali's olive green suitcase rolled onto the conveyor belt.

"Ok well let's go guys we need to get to the plane cause we have a long day ahead of us." Coach Tikki said. 

We all nodded and walked through security which was HAWKward as hell because the guys kept staring at us when we had take of our jackets. 

As we got through security we decided to go and get snacks so Mari, Me and Alix went to get snacks while Juleka,Rose and Mylene went to get drinks. The boys went to go and check the flight times and our Coaches went to go and get coffee. 

"So are you girls excited for this trip?" I asked looking at the shelves full of chips and various candies. "Mhm!" I heard them all say together and we all bought something from the little convenience store. As we got back to the meeting place we all sat down in a corner and pulled out the gifts that Mama Cheng gave us. "So who's gonna open there's first?" Mylene asked and we all looked at each other. 

"I'll go first." I heard Rose say as we all looked at the small pink box in her hand. As she pulled the ribbon off and opened the box her eyes welled up in tears. Several "Rose what's wrong!" and "Rose what is it!" were yelled in an attempt to stop her crying and to find out what the gift was. 

"It's a charm bracelet!" She said wiping her eyes with her sleeves, we all crowded around to look at it and by god it was beautiful. It had four rose quartz stones, a pair ballerina shoes, a scrapbook, and a volleyball with the number 5 on it. She put in on her wrist and smiled which made us all smile and open up our own gifts. 

My box was orange and purple. Inside the box was also a charm bracelet but on it was 4 amethyst gems, a , a volleyball with the number 4, and a camera. 

Mylene had a blue and white box, when she opened it the bracelet had 4 sapphire gems on it, a volleyball with the number 7 on it, there was a mask, and a microphone. 

Juleka's box was purple and black, when she opened it there was a volleyball with the number 10, a mirror, a mask with a horrified face, and 4 violet gems on it.

Alix's box was pink and green, when she opened it there was a pair of roller skates, a volleyball with the number 6 on it, 4 gems that were emerald, and a soccer ball.

Marinette's box was red and black, inside was her bracelet that had 4 rubies, a volleyball with the number 1 on it, a pencil, and a tiny sketchbook.

We all put the gifts on our wrist and smiled. 

We all watched as Mari pulled out her phone opened face time and called Mama Cheng. She looked at all of us and we nodded pushing and squishing our faces together we all got in front of the camera, Mama Cheng picked up the phone and as soon as she seen us we smiled and said "Thank you Mama!" She smiled and teared up grinning at us happily.

It was gonna be a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

Alix's Pov

"Bye Mama!" We shouted at her as I gave a salut to her. She laughed and gave one back before hanging up. I glanced down at my bracelet with a happy smile on my face. The only other gift I had gotten was from my fath- No I cant think of that. I shook my head lightly side to side and caught Kim's gaze from across the circle. 

He was giving me a look of concern and I smiled and mouthed 'Im okay' He nodded and mouthed back ' Good I'm glad' I felt myself blush hard at that and I quickly tried to conceal it before the girls noticed. They all were savages when it came to crushes and getting people together especially Alya.

"Flight 209 please get ready to board, Flight 209 please get ready to board thank you!" 

We all got up stretching and groaned tiredly. Well at least I groaned tiredly. That's what I get for staying up and playing video games all night. 

I noticed a tan hand extended in my face and I kept looking up till the hand became a face 'A very good looking face might I add' I adjusted my tank top and brushed off my leggings and accepted Kim's hand. 

"Thanks." I said and he nodded but didn't let go of my hand. I looked down at our adjourning hands but said nothing as I'm pretty sure my blush said it all, this time I didn't try and hide my blush from him as I gazed into his grey eyes. 

Rose's Pov 

OH MY GOD THERE HOLDING HANDS!

I knew this ship was gonna set sail one day and it seemed the other girls agreed by the way of their intent staring at the couple.

Marinette's Pov

"AWWW ALIX AND KIM ARE FINALLY A SHIP THAT SAILED!"

Is what I thought I said in my head but as it turns out I said that out loud judging by the way everyone was looking at me and Alix and Kim's blushing faces. I picked my embarrassed face up as I heard Adrien speak up next.

Adrien's Pov (This is for @RajiBali !!!!)

I grinned after hearing Marinette take the words right out of my mouth. 'We think so alike'

I opened my mouth looking at the blushing couple and Marinettes obviously embarrassed face "It's okay Mari all they needed was a good Steer in the right direction, even though this is a little disGusttingly cute!" I finished with a wiggle of my eyebrows and a smirk as everyone cracked up except for Nino who just sighed and face palmed. 

After the obvious hilarious moment we all ran to get on our plane.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is your captain speaking, we have just arrived in Cannes prepare for touchdown."

The boys looked up slightly startled from their movie that was playing, but began to put everything away and letting the girls sleep a little longer. After a couple of minutes went by Adrien turned to Marinette who was sleeping her, cute little button nose twitching at the cold air blasting on her.

Adrien of course took notice and being the perfect gentleman he is; turned off the air vent from his princess, she sighed contently and snuggled into Adrien's shoulder who in return rubbed her hair.

He hated having to do this but they were gonna land soon so...

Shaking her shoulder softly he smiled a small smile when he notice her groan in protest and throw her head backward into the seat in anger.

"Who the fuck is waking me up?" Marinette said groggily not realizing who she was talking to. Adrien blinked a little more turned on then upset that she said that to him. 'Mari is hot when she curses!' Adrien thought with a bush on his face as he waited for her to open her eyes which she immediately did as she shrieked in horror.

"O-oh my god A-adrien I'm so so so so so so sorry please forgive me, I have no idea why I'm like that in the morning!" Marinette managed to screech out

Adrien opened his mouth to say something in a retort in an attempts to stop her from berating herself but he was cut off by a snort from behind him.

Turning around Marinette and him could see Kim and Alix laughing their ass off at Mari's statement clearly knowing the reason. Alya spoke up from beside Nino "It's because your ass doesn't ever get sleep Mar Mar and that's not good for you!" scolded Alya like a mother to her child

"Mhphmm mhmm!" Marinette grumbled out from her crossed arms and head tucked into he chest from defiance. Alya sighed and grabbed her bag as the plane landed, she stood up and went to get in line only to trip and feel herself fall towards the ground. As she fell she imagined how stupid she must look and saw the ground getting really close.

All of a sudden she felt two arms encircle her waist and hold her up. After quickly getting over the fact that she was caught she looked to see who caught her before she fell and was not surprised to see that it was Nino who had her in his arms. His usual playful eyes were set on her with a concerned gaze and she felt heat come to her.

His normal golden irises were a darker shade as they held onto her a look of absolute desire for her. 'Probably a desire for my safety' she thought humorously as he pulled her up

"You ok Rena?" (Rena is short for Rena Rouge and I'm pretty sure you see where I'm going with that.) He said with a grin as the playfulness returned to his eyes. She nodded and played along noticing how he grabbed both of their bags and put a hand on the small of her back to guide her off the plane. 'Nino always gets protective when something happens to me I swear. He's lucky he's cute' she thought to herself

"I'm ok Caparace I promise!" Her voice called back to him as he guided them both off the plane.

Their friends only shook their heads and grabbed their bags as well so they could get off the plane. After grabbing all their stuff the girls and guys went to baggage claim to get their luggage. Marinette pulled Adrien aside on the way and apologized again furiously for cursing at him while he only sighed and grabbed her hands that were erratically moving.

"Don't worry puurincess you should never have to apologize to your knight in shining leather!" He said referring to Halloween last year. Adrien dressed up as a black cat and called himself Chat Noir which pissed Mari off because he looked so hot in that suit.

The rippling muscles, firm legs, and a nice as- "Mari are you there?" Adrien said with a knowing grin as she blushed heavily and apologized which was something she seemed to be doing a lot today.


	11. Chapter 11

*Ok so the setting is everyone is at the hotel with all their stuff in their rooms.*

"Okay so now what do we do?" Alix asked looking at Marinete

Marinette made a humming noise before she responded " Why don't we change and go practice in the indoor gym downstairs?" The girls nodded their heads and went to get changed in their respective rooms. (Outfits above read from left top to right)

After changing the girls grabbed water and Alix stopped by the boys room to tell them they were going to practice.

Alix knocked on the door and Adrien opened. "Hey blondie were going to the gym tell your friends." and with that she left. It was a very Alix like thing to do. Adrien nodded at her retreating figure and went to grab the guys so they could come watch.

Fast Forward 45 minutes

Coach Tiki sighed looking at the tired girls when suddenly a idea popped in her mind. "Alright now lets do a quick 3 on 3 drill and first team that gets to ten gets to decide losers punishment." Hearing their coach say that lit a fire in their eyes.

They quickly divided themselves up and it was Alix, Alya and Marinette versus Rose Mylene and Juleka. After twenty minutes of that Marinettes team came out to be victorious in the end resulting in Nino Adrien and Kim cheering for them. 

"Alright girls decide your punishment!" Tiki yelled and watched as the three girls got into a small huddle trying to think of something. Finally after ten minutes Alix spoke up "Your punishment is to jump into the pool with all your clothes on." After hearing this the three girls stared hard at Alix wondering if it was a joke but after having Alix glare at them they realized she was serious and trudged to the pool. The boys followed excited to see the punishment occur and also to see girls in wet clothes. (perverts)

They followed the girls into the pool area and seen a couple guys having a conversation that abruptly stopped when they seen the girls walking towards the pool. Nino seeing this happen wasn't to pleased as he crossed his arms over chest and glared at them. 

Alya seeing this happen put her hands on his arms to calm him down. He looked down at her and gave her a smile and went to speak before he was violently shoved into to Alya whose back was to the pool. Nino thinking quickly grabbed her in his arms and turned so she wouldn't hit the water back first and held her tight. He held his breath as they hit the water and opened his eyes immediately.

Marinette's pov 

I watched as a random guy push Nino who falls into Alya and they both fall in. Im stuck looking between the pool and the guy who pushed them in. "Nino!' I hear all the guys shout and then I hear them shout Alyas's name as well. This fucking ass hole pushed my best friend and her future boyfriend in the water. How dare he. "Ill kick your ass!" Is what I heard Adrien, Kim, Alix and even myself shout

A coughing sound broke my thoughts and we turned to see Nino dripping wet pulling an equally wet and coughing Alya out of the water. We watched as Nino pulled her close to him and pat her back. Trying to get air back into her lungs. "Ill get Coach!" Rose yelled running off with Ali running behind her. Everyone else crowded around Alya except for me and Alix.

I know what your thinking why haven't Alix and I gone to see her considering were her best friends. Well we have to deal with this ass hole first. I watched as Alix cracked her knuckles and we both started our march over to the dick when we were gently pulled away. I looked up to see Adrien and Kim pushing us back. "Let us have the first swing."

I looked up at Adrien shocked to hear him say such a thing a hot thing for him to say. His fierce green emeralds set with determination and a slight blood lust. Kim standing next to him agreed and cracked his knuckles. Adrien and I broke eye contact when we heard the ass hat speak.

"Awe is your friend not feeling to well after that little dip!" He said laughing loudly with his ass hat friends. Before I could say anything Nino walked in front of us and straight up to captain ass hat. With a scary calm voice and a dark look in his eyes he spoke "Ill make you fucking regret what you've done to Alya." I looked around for Alya and seen her laying on a beach chair unconscious with Juleka and Mylene putting a blanket over her. This was gonna be an interesting first day that's for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Alya's POV

'God why does my head hurt so bad?'

'And why am I so cold?"

I sat up gingerly holding my head feeling and then began to feel an aching in the back. I opened my eyes and looked around me only to notice that Mylene and Juleka were sitting next to me with concerned looks on there faces.

"Alya!" I turned my head slightly to see Marinette with a happy look on her face. I smiled back and then heard a loud yell behind me.

I turned my head and seen Nino Adrien and Kim yelling at these guys. I moved to stand but felt Juleka gently push me down. "Please don't get up Alya, Nino just pulled you out of the pool and we need to get you checked out by a doctor because your head is bleeding." I looked into her copper eyes filled with worry and I grabbed her hand.

"Juleka I know you want me to sit still but I have to make sure Nino is okay and we have to make sure they don't fight. So please help me and then after that I will rest and take it easy." I said squeezing her hand

She looked at me and nodded and with her and Mylenes help I stood up slowly and felt my body ache especially in my chest 'Probably because you coughed a damn lung up Alya' They led me over to the area of conflict and I seen Alix turn towards me her face going from anger to relief in three seconds "Alya!" she and Marinnete screamed and they both ran to give me a hug. I smiled and hugged them both

Marinnete pulled back first and grabbed my arm "You should be laying down." Alix and Juleka both nodded in agreement while I sighed and looked at her face "Mari I have to check on Nino and then I will rest." my voice sounded raspy probably due to the amount of hacking I had just previously done.

Nino's Pov

"If I were you I would wipe that smirk off of your goddamn face before I pummel you into the ground." I spoke angrily wanting nothing but to destroy this idiot.

"Awe don't be mad all you did was get a little wet." He laughed hard along with his two other friends who I also wanted to kill.

"I'm not even gonna waste my energy on you." I said turning around to check on Alya only to see her standing with the girls all crowded around her, yet she was only looking at me with her beautiful green eyes.

You okay? 

Yeah.. You?

I've been better

Please don't fight them ..

I won't

"AWEE OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO CUTE PLAGG LOOK AT THEM COMMUNICATING THROUGH EYE CONTACT!"

I turned my head quickly away from those green traps and looked to see Tikki staring at us with a large grin on her face. I turned my head only to see Plagg doing the same just with a cheshire grin on his face.

Adrien and Kim also began to laugh as they seen me blush and when I turned to look at Alya again I seen her blushing as well.

"Who are these little shits?" Plagg said coming over to stand next to us looking at the three guys who began to sweat in fear. Tikki tilted her head in disinterest and also walked over to stand next to us. "Are you the jerks who pushed my kids into the pool." Tikki's normally cherrie voice was replaced with a more cut throat tone, she was clearly pissed off.

"You're super hot you know that?" The brown haired dude said to Tikki looking her up and down which made the girls bristle in anger. Tikki face grew red in anger and she crossed her arms over her chest which only made her chest stick out more to this ass hole.

"You've got some nice ti-!"

BAM We all looked in shock to see Plagg with his fist through the wall looking pissed. "Don't look at her you filthy piece of shit!" They stared at him with wide eyes as Tikki stood beside him and had her hand on his arm trying to calm him down. "Plagg please don't hurt them." The boys smirked and began to high five each other thinking they got off but then Tikki spoke again " Allow me."

"L-look we don't want any trouble man." One of the other guys said and then as soon as he said that they all took off back towards the hotel.

"Thank you so much Plagg." Tikki said hugging him tight and we all stared at the two of them.

"Alya!" I heard Mylene scream which shook me for two reasons. 1) Mylene screaming is a rare occurence and 2) Alya passed out

I raced to get to her and watched as Ivan lowered her to the ground gently. Rose placed her hand on Alya's forehead and looked at her chest, after that she sighed in relief and looked at us with a smile "She's okay I think she just passed out from the stress on her body." We all sighed in relief and I scooped her up in my arms.

TIME SKIP 2 HOURS LATER

Alya's Pov

I woke up to an empty hotel room that had mine and Mari's bags on the ground.

"I need to take a shower because this Chlorine ain't it chief." I said to myself while walking over to my suitcase to pick out something to wear after my shower. I finally decided on this orange hoodie along with some white shorts, orange socks and my white converse. I jumped into the shower and hissed feeling the stinging sensation from the back of my head. I pulled my hand away and seen a little blood come back from it.

"I must have cut my head when we fell into the pool damn I hope no one freaked out about it." I finished with my shower and turned off the water, putting on my clothes and pulling my hair into a ponytail.

Ring

"What is that?" I asked no one in particular, but then I looked down to see the bracelet that my adoptive mother gave me glowing from the orange jewels. "What the hell?"

The sound of the door opening made me turn my head to see who would come in. In walked the gang and instead of bringing up my bracelets glowy weird shit I ran towards Nino who opened his arms to catch me as I jumped into them.

"You're okay!" I screamed and Nino just laughed and held me tight picking me up off the ground slightly. "No you're okay!" he yelled right back

"Alya were happy that your okay but we got something important to tell you." Marinette said to me. I cocked my head to the side as Nino put me down and we all looked at Marinette, Tikki and Plagg included. "I don't know how to say this but... COACH TIKKI AND PLAGG HAD A MOMENT WHEN YOU WERE ASLEEP!"

"Marinette seriously I thought it was important and Plagg and I did not have a moment." Our red haired coach said yet she was blushing up a storm. "OH MY GOD I MISSED IT NOOOOOOO!" I yelled and the others began to laugh except Coach of course. "H-hey Plagg and I did not have a moment, Are you guys even listening to me!?" We just kept laughing as the boys began to tease their mentor ruthlessly.

"I swear I will make you girls run extra laps if you don't cut it out!" She yelled one more time before she was drowned out by our loud laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay well now that Alya is awake we can proceed with our training." Tiki said over the chattering of all the teens in front of her. Several eyes looked at her in disbelief and she heard Nino shout out his obvious disagreement with that idea. Before anyone could continue shouting or freaking out she put her hand up and her blue eyes stared sharply ahead of her as if she was daring them to speak back to her in any way that wasn't respect. "Yes Alya has suffered a fall and a damn near drowning but she is and will continue to be okay unless she feels like she can't go on then we will have to forfeit the games." 

This definitely caused outrage in Alya who stood up quickly and shook her head so fast that her chestnut locks were whipping around her and her eyes were wild with fear. "No I can play I swear I can!" she yelled back which shocked the boys due to them never having seen her act like that before. The girls seemed to understand and they all formed a circle around her with each of them giving each other a look of understanding. "Alya you know that we would never play without you right?" Marinette said with a gentle tone which made the green eyed beauty calm down significantly. "Yeah I know its just sometimes I get nervous and I don't wanna loose this part of my life too. You guys are my literal only family that I have and I don't know what I would do without you guys." She said softly gaining smiles from all of her teammates who came closer together and gave her a group hug. 

Marinette stood tall and clasped her hands with Alya who mimicked her posture and grabbed onto the nearest person who happened to be Alix who also did the same and grabbed Juleka who copied that until they were all holding onto each other with a tight clasp and bond that just screamed friendship and a determination.

"We got this guys because we are TEAM MIRACULOUS and we will get the dub for the tournament!" Alix screamed and they all laughed and nodded to her proclamation. 

"Okay girls so since you are so serious about winning we have two weeks to practice and have scrimmages so that you will be prepared for the real games. So with that being said starting tomorrow its game time girls." The group of athletes nodded and with a look of seriousness turned to Marinette who immediately began giving orders "Okay girls lets go have dinner and then head off to bed because starting tomorrow at 6 were gonna be watching film of the other teams and then after that were practicing." They nodded and began to walk off to the dinning area in the hotel leaving behind the boys and the two coaches. 

"I haven't seen Alya ever be that freaked out about not being able to play before." Nino said softly staring off into the direction that the girls had gone in "I agree I haven't ever seen her do that before and I mean its not her type to do something like that, its just not her shes always upbeat and trying to take care of the other girls." Adrien spoke up beside him and glanced up at the two coaches who stood side by side seemingly having their own conversation through eye contact. The blue eyed coach let out a deep sigh and ran a hand over her semi bare legs only covered by small black shorts and spoke softly "They all went through their own kind of trauma and the last thing they need is pity from some teenage boys that are only gonna distract them from their goals." She said with a harsh tone that didn't sound like her usual self at all.

"Woah sweets chill out okay my boys don't mean any harm alright, they were just worried about them. Remember that they have been classmates since they were freshman in high school and its been 4 years so cut them some slack. They can't help the fact that they are worried about them just like how you worry about them and I worry about you." They all looked at him shocked that he said so much in one setting it just wasn't like him to do such a thing. He only rolled his eyes at them and grabbed his counterparts hand and began to drag her towards the direction of the elevators which she began to loudly protest but then giving up after realizing that his grip was solid. They walked into the elevator or more like Plagg dragged her inside before pressing a button and they went upwards.The boys only stared in silence at the elevator before moving to follow after the girls in the direction of the dinning hall with nothing but curiosity on their thoughts. 

Adrien's Pov

The guys and I walked into the dinning hall and looked around for the girls. Despite it being packed we managed to locate them due to Alix's bright pink hair and walked towards their table. As we got closer I could see that Marinette and Alix were both huddled over a two small notebooks one that was red and had black spots all over it mimicking a ladybug, the other was white and had light blue stripes printed on the cover, they both seemed to be stuck in the zone only focusing on the books and each others words both writing down something that I couldn't see to well from my position.

As soon as we got close enough I heard Alix mutter to Marinette "Yeah that might work but that would leave us with an open spot and you or Rose would have to be fast enough to double back and cover it." The bluenette nodded and waved off her concern "Don't worry Rose is fast and if I am up front she can definitely shift back and cover that spot." 

'Oh I see they're talking about strategies for their game, that makes sense' I thought to myself as I took a seat next to Marinette who had finally sat down after standing for 15 minutes of strategy talk with Alix and let out a sigh. 

I threw my arm around her shoulders when I noticed she began shivering, probably because her top was a sleeveless black one that exposed her small but sturdy shoulders. Instead of locking up and stuttering like I thought she would have she relaxed against me and leaned in closer to me to the point where I could smell her wonderful sent of croissants which didn't surprise considering the fact that her family owned a bakery and there was one on her plate. I didn't think to much else about it because my thoughts were invaded with burning questions like:

'Why did Alya act like she was about to cry earlier when she thought she couldn't play anymore?

Why did Tiki have such an angry tone at the thought that we would hurt the girls? 

What else are they hiding?'


End file.
